


Boredom and Ball-Bearings

by tennantive



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Weddings, ball-bearings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennantive/pseuds/tennantive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rose hated weddings. Even after working for Torchwood however many years, she still had a distaste for formalities…" TenToo wanders off during a wedding reception. Fluff piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom and Ball-Bearings

Rose hated weddings.

Even after working for Torchwood however many years, she still had a distaste for formalities, and the job had many of them tied to it. Functions, galas, and yes, weddings had filled her schedule constantly for the past three years, and the Dimension Canon had used up the rest.

But the Doctor was with her now, and she could share all that torture with him.

Luckily, Teresa and Clint's ceremony had been short and sweet, lasting only about fifteen minutes. Now a half hour into the reception, Teresa finished her dance with her father, and the floor was opened to the entire crowd.

Rose turned to the Doctor to ask him if he wanted to dance, but found herself looking at an empty chair. She sighed, and went to search for him.

—

She found him ten minutes later.

"AGH, YOU'VE GOTTEN ME!" The Doctor's hand clutched his chest in mock pain, not seeing Rose enter. He fell to his knees before letting out a small chuckle. "The great and mighty Timeman, bested buy Dinoboy and his group of superpals!"

The gaggle of children surrounded him, and a boy in brown slacks grabbed the Doctor by the ears and looked him in the eye.

"You poisoned the water, fix it and we'll let you go."

"I'll have to let  _you_  go  _first_!" The Doctor grabbed the boy and lifted him up into the air, spinning around and laughing all the while.

He froze with the boy hoisted over his head, finally realizing Rose was in the room.

"Hello there," Rose smiled softly, leaning against the door's frame.

"Er… Hello." His face dropped and he set the boy down. "Why don't you toddle off now, kids? I think the cake'll be cut soon."

The kids cheered and swarmed off.

"What was that then?" Rose laughed, walking towards him.

"Well, I was just reeking havoc on the city of Receptionville." He gave her his cheeky grin. "The kids seemed bored, and I thought they'd like to have some fun!"

Rose slid her arms around his neck and shook her head. "And why did you poison the water supply?"

"Would you believe it if I told you it was because they didn't have any little ball-bearings?"

"What is it with you and edible ball-bearings?"

"They're genius!"

She sighed, giving him one of her  _what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you?_  smiles. "Right, well, better get back to the party before they notice we've gone."

"I'd say we could stand to go missing for a few more minutes, don't you?" the Doctor mused in a sultry voice. He pressed his lips to hers and couldn't help but feel frustrated when she pulled away.

"Nice try, mister, but I'm serious," she warned.

"And I'm not?"

"No, you're not." She chuckled, then continued. "Come on, I thought Teresa told me the cake had ball-bearings on them."

"Oh really now? Well, we certainly can't miss that!" he retorted, turning and practically dragging her out of the room. "Have I ever told you how genius you humans are? Ball-bearings you can eat!"


End file.
